The Heart Within
by samanthakelly763
Summary: Charles and Liza are enjoying their bubble and all of the cute romantic stuff that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

Charles look at Liza sitting at her desk. The way her hair fell over her shoulder, the way she lost herself in her work. He would never understand the complexity of her mind but he knew that she was a stroke of genius for this company.

It had become routine for them within the office, He would say Hi in the morning and they would sneak glances throughout the day. Liza would find some excuse to knock on his door and seeing her there always brightened up his day just a little more.

He knew that he wanted to do something special for Liza but he didn't know what to do. She had already told him her biggest secret and trusted him with that knowledge. He wasn't going to screw this up.

Charles texted Liza,

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Is this your subtle way of telling me that we have plans?"

"It might be. Meet me at our spot at 7:30?'

"I'll be there 3"

Charles looked down at his phone, whenever she texted with emojis it made him laugh. She really was a millennial at heart no matter what her birth certificate stated.

Liza looked up from the book she was editing to see Charles making his morning coffee. She smiled at the way he would slowly pour the coffee to try and maybe make it a little cooler, and the amount of sugar he put in his coffee. She also noticed that he wore his purple paisley tie with the gray suit she liked so much. This was something that made her heart melt. He really wanted them to work and so did she. Charles was the first man to really appreciate her knowledge of books. They bonded over Hemingway and To Kill A Mockingbird. They bonded over classic cinema and the fact that they both couldn't stand the ebook crase. This was the one relationship that Liza wanted more than anything in the world. Looking at the texts on her phone, Liza couldn't wait to see that Charles has in store for them tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

They met on the steps of the public library because it was the one place that they both wrote down that they loved most in NYC. Liza thought it was cheezy and romantic and Charles fell more in love with her the second he saw it on the paper so it officially became their spot. Charles leaned up against the statue outside the building, he was so nervous he wasn't sure he would be able to form actual sentences when Liza arrived. There was so much riding on this date that he didn't wanna screw it up and burst their bubble. When he checked his watch again and it said 7:28 he thought the butterflies in his stomach would fly right out of him. That's when he saw her. Liza still wore the same outfit she did at work but everytime he saw her the whole world stopped. He couldn't believe that they had finally reached this moment and he wanted to make it last forever.

"Well don't you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." came Liza's voice from around the statue.

"Not the weight of the world, but just the weight of a beautiful star." he replied with a smile.

Liza couldn't help but grin. Cheezy Charles was something she was getting use to but she wasn't gonna say she didn't like it.

"So, Where is this mystery place that you had in mind?"

"Well, have you ever been to the SeaGlass Carousel in Battery Park?"

"Can't say that I have. I don't think I've even heard of it before."

"Well, wait until you see it in person."

Charles grabbed Liza's hand and started to hail a cab. He didn't let go the entire ride and continued to trace little circles around the top of her hand. Liza couldn't help but feel butterflies. How had this man become the most romantic man she had ever been with? She couldn't wrap her head around it. The only thing she hoped for was that their bubble would last.

When the cab arrived at Battery Park, Charles got out and helped Liza out of the cab.

"Such a Gentleman." she said with a smile.

"I always am and always will be." Charles replied.

Liza couldn't help but blush. Why did he make her so nervous?

Charles grabbed Liza's hand and they started to walk towards the carousel. Liza admired the fact that Charles would gently grab her hand and rub circles on it with his thumb, or the fact that he would pull her into his side just a little bit closer because she knew he didn't want her so far away. It was the one thing she hoped never went away.

Liza was so lost in thought she didn't feel Charles stop. When he tugged on her hand she just looked at him. When he held up his other hand and pointed Liza just stared in awe. She couldn't believe this carousel. She had never seen anything so wonderful.

"Are you ready to take a ride?" Charles whispered in her ear.

"Absolutely"


End file.
